Jin's Quest
by ENZIK
Summary: Final Chapter is up. Here's the 6 chapter story of Jin's perspective through the 3rd King Of The Iron Fist Tournament. Please send reviews
1. Journey To Destiny

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Namco does. I simply thought up this little idea.  
  
Story: Read about Jin Kazama's adventures through the third Iron Fist. Although he feels like throughout the tournament he is being watched by a "gaurdian angel" who seems to aid him when he gets into trouble.  
  
Note: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic I'm writing. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Jin's Quest. CHAPTER 1: The Journey To Destiny  
  
His bags rested at his feet. He wore a tight black t-shirt which showed his toned muscles underneath. He also wore a pair of blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hands were wrapped in white boxers tape as he stood on the boat, watching off in the distance as the sun rose over the ocean's horizon. Jin Kazama had spent the past four years training under his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, and was now entering his tournament to avenge the death of his mother, Jun Kazama, who died when he was 15. He'd never met his father. His mother had told him that Heihachi defeated his father, Kazuya Mishima, who's soul had been consumed by a demon they called 'Devil' and dropped his dead body into the mouth of a volcano on the Mishima island. His mother's murderer had killed other loved ones of tournament entrees. He looked down some, closing his eyes, remembering sweet memories of his mother. Her sweet voice, how she kissed him goodnight, and sung him to bed when he would have nightmares as a child. But now he had new nightmares. A bloodthirsty monster with flesh as green as the trees, althought it had no love for nature. It hated everything that was around it. It killed his mother when he was 15, and now Jin would destroy it on this island, even if it killed him.  
  
CAPTAIN: "Everyone to the front! Role is being called! Say here when you hear your name! Paul Phoenix!"  
  
PAUL: "Yo! Right here cheif!"  
  
Jin observed this man with his spiked up blond hair. "Looks like a brush with his hair like that" Jin thought with a little smirk. But he observed the positives of Mr. Phoenix. He had some good muscle and looked like a feirce warrior. Jin appreciated that in a person, showed a good personality....most of the time.  
  
CAPTAIN: "'King!'"  
  
KING: "Si, senior!"  
  
Jin turned his attention to 'King'. Well it was obvious he was Hispanic, Mexican probably. He tilted his head some as he observed this guy's attire. Windbreaking pants, black and white sneakers, tape around the wrists, a blue t-shirt and...and...a leapord's mask? Jin shook his head and looked back up at the Captain.  
  
CAPTAIN: "Hwoarang!"  
  
HWOARANG: "Whassup homie!"  
  
Well son of a bitch. If it wasn't old Hwoarang. It wasn't more than three days before he got on this boat that he beat the living piss out of Hwoarang in a street fight. And Hwoarang had vowed he'd beat him in a rematch. Would he meet this over-cocky warrior in the tournament? He'd have to see. The captain went through the list of names. Eddy Gordo, Nina Williams, Armor King, who looked much like King only he wore a metallic vest over a black jumpsuit and black army boots. There was Julia Chang, Yoshimitsu, ah he looked like a tough one, Forest Law, Lei Wulong, Bryan Fury, Anna Williams, Nina's sister maybe? Jin thought. And just before him was Ling Xiaoyu. Well well. She went to his school by God!.Small for a warrior, but Jin's mother once told him, big things come in small packages. All the entrees were present, and then finally--  
  
CAPTAIN: "Jin Kazama!"  
  
JIN: "Oi!"  
  
CAPTAIN: "Welcome sir."  
  
To Jin's surprise, some of the entrees seemed alert to his name and when he called to the captain, they looked at him. He watched them in return and crossed his arms. A few smiled and nodded, giving a sign of respect. Hwoarang gave him a crude smirk and cocked his chin to him before turning away. He'd expected that, but the look Nina gave him....her being one he had never met in his life, he didn't like the look she gave him. It was a cold stare of narrowed eyes as if she was watching him. Drawn from this however, he noticed Xiaoyu had her eyes on him. Though her expression was more of a kind, dreamy smile. Why? He had no idea. Maybe she found him attractive. But Jin had no time for that. He had a tournament to win, and a murder to avenge. He turned his attention to the front of the boat and just watched. There it was. The island where the Mishima Zaibatsu dwelled. He would recieve a warm welcome from his grandfather, and upon the day of the tournament's start, fight his way until he came to the end. He expected, there is where he would meet his mother's killer. And he would deliver retribution upon him. He stood in the front, arms crossed, watching as the island grew closer.  
  
JIN: "This is it..."  
  
He said it with confidence and narrowed his eyes. He was ready for this, and he would not walk out with his head down, but walk out with his head high, as the victor, as the champion!  
  
Well this is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you all think. I want honest opinions. I'll get to working on the second chapter A.S.A.P 


	2. The Welcoming Party

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Namco does. I simply thought up this little idea.  
  
Plot: It's the day before the tournament and the fighters are assigned their rooms. Jin learns the routine of the tournament and is assigned his room afterwards. Just see whom he is roomed with. Hehe.  
  
CHAPTER 2: The Welcoming Party  
  
Jin was the last to step off the boat, carrying his bag over his shoulder as he descended the boarding ramp. He stopped on the dock and looked upwards, observing the gigantic building of the Zaibatsu. 'Hmm, nice place' Jin thought. He respected his grandfather highly. He took him in without hesitation when he explained 'A monster killed his mother' and taught him the art of Mishima-Ryu martial arts.  
  
XIAOYU: "Oi, Jin!"  
  
Jin looked down at the crowd to see Ling coming from the group towards him. She stopped by his side, walking with him.  
  
JIN: "What do you want?"  
  
XIAOYU: "Looking forward to the fight?"  
  
JIN: "I'm not here for just fighting."  
  
XIAOYU: "Silly."  
  
JIN: "Why, what are you here for?"  
  
XIAOYU: "Your grandpa said if I win, he'll help me with my amusement park idea."  
  
JIN: "..I hope you get your lights pounded out."  
  
XIAOYU: "Meany"  
  
JIN: "Thanks"  
  
They walked into the meeting room where the rest of the crew were, already seated. Jin took a seat in the back and Xiaoyu plopped down next to him.  
  
XIAOYU: "Don't you wanna sit in the front so your grandpa can see you?"  
  
JIN: "I don't crave attention. Now shut up"  
  
XIAOYU: "But-"  
  
As she began to speak again a middle aged man of Asian origin, dressed in a gray suit and glasses walked up to the podium on the stage, and began speaking, cutting her off.  
  
MAN: "Welcome all of you, to the Mishima Zaibatsu! You are here to compete in the third annual, King Of The Iron Fist tournament! It has been 18 years since the second one, but our honorable master has finally brought together this one you are here for. And now for further detail on the tournament, please welcome our honorable sponsor, Heihachi Mishima!"  
  
The curtains parted and Jin watched as his grandfather emerged, dressed in his business suit with she sheep skin collared jacket and placed his hands on the podium.  
  
HEIHACHI: "Welcome all of you. I am pleased to see so many warriors here at the third Iron Fist contest." (pauses, smirking) "The tournament will begin tomorrow morning. Mr. Quan here will escort you to your rooms after the meeting" (waves to the man with the glasses) "The routine goes as usual, for those returning. For newcomers, you will fight through the forest where you may find opponents waiting in our facilities. You might want to explore each of them so as to not undergo any surprises by hiding contenders. The final place is the dojo which you can see out that window." (he points to a window at his right, where they look) "There..I will be waiting. He who arrives first and defeats me will win $10,000,000 in cash and ownership of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Quan will escort you to your rooms."  
  
Jin walked into his assigned room and threw his bag down. As he sat down on the bed, removing his shirt the door opened and he glanced up.  
  
XIAOYU: "Oh! Jin. Are you in this room too?"  
  
JIN: "o.ô Yeah. What are you doing in here?"  
  
XIAOYU: "Umm, room 12. I guess I'm your room mate"  
  
JIN: "...Oh no.."  
  
XIAOYU: "Happy Rooming buddy!"  
  
Jin slapped his hands over his face and fell back on the bed he sat on, groaning in agony.  
  
XIAOYU: (jumping up and down on her bed) "Well, sweet dreams! Good luck on the tournament tomorrow!"  
  
JIN: (peels his hands off of his face) "Hope you don't run into me during it, cuz I will literally kill you.."  
  
XIAOYU: "Oh Jin you're such a joker!"  
  
JIN: ".."  
  
XIAOYU: "You.are joking right?"  
  
JIN: "Heh. Good night Ling." (reaches over shutting the light off)  
  
XIAOYU: "Yeah o.o;;; good night"  
  
  
  
Well there you have it. Jin and Ling are roomies at the Zaibatsu hotel. Will this result in something in the near future? Or does Jin really mean it about killing her at the tournament? Find out in Chapter 3: "The First Day." And please send me some Reviews. I'd really appreciate any tips or opinions you have! 


	3. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. It's all Namco's  
  
Plot: Dun Dun DUUUUUNNNNNNN! It's the Beggining Day of the tournament. Everyone, especially Jin is ready to do some serious butt-kicking. It's time to start deciding whos the winners and whos the losers.  
  
CHAPTER 3: The Tournament. Jin was the first one to wake up. He didn't bother waking Xiaoyu. He'd taken a quick shower and dawned his gear before making his way out to his starting point. He wore a pair of black baggy gi pants with a flame design half way up the right leg, with red padded gloves and red feet pads. He glanced around and in the distance saw the others moving to their points after awhile. He looked up at the balcony of the Zaibatsu. The one on the second floor anyhow as did the rest. They waited there for seemingly an hour before Heihachi appeared on the balcony and looked over all of them.  
  
HEIHACHI: "It's good to see that all of you are up and ready! I have not much to say except best of luck to all of you! You will need it..."  
  
Those words echoed through Jin's head. "You will need it." As he dashed through the forest, towards the dojo. He had a long way to go but he wouldn't let that or anyone stop him. Though as he ran, something, like a blurred image flew down from a tree and hit him..hard. Jin staggered back and hit another tree, holding his chest and looked up at looked like a disfigured light shape of a human. He narrowed his eyes as it came into full view, the warrior gripping a nodeachi sword in his right hand. It was Yoshimitsu, the masked warrior on the boat.  
  
JIN: "Yoshimitsu..." (groans, holding his chest) "I'll ask you to quarrel with someone else and let me pass."  
  
YOSHIMITSU: "If you weren't in my way of winning the tournament, I would. But the thing is you are!"  
  
JIN: "..Your funeral"  
  
Yoshimitsu gave a battle cry and sprung through the air, launching himself at Jin with a rocket kick. Jin's eyes narrowed and he launched into the air as well, tucking his legs up over Yoshimitsu's foot and turned his body hard, in a full circle. When Yoshi was in his view again he was close enough for striking range and Jin swung his right heel out, banging it against the side of his head, sending him hurling back down to the ground. Jin landed in a quiet crouch and stood erect, glancing over his shoulder. Yoshimitsu was dragging himself to his feet, already giving hard pants for breath. "Wow, those teachings really paid off." He turned and walked towards Yoshimitsu, waiting for him to get his footing. When he did, he didn't hesitate one second.  
  
JIN: "Oi.."  
  
Yoshimitsu looked over his shoulder, panting still. Jin sneered and slammed a fist right into his face, knocking him against the tree he was using to regain balance. Without a moment to lose he rushed in again and slapped his foot across his face, once, twice, three times. Then followed up with a fully turned roundhouse kick. Yoshimitsu coughed lightly and slid down against the tree into a sitting position, his head hanging low. Jin smiled lightly. Not bad for his first tournament bout. He cracked his neck and turned, taking off again for the dojo, until he reached his next opponent.  
  
XIAOYU: "YAGH!"  
  
Xiaoyu gave a shout as she tossed Eddy Gordo high into the air with a well toned snap kick, and leapt up after him and stomped down on his head to send him back to the ground. That finished about two minutes of pure ass kicking she had dished out for him, not to mention she had knocked Paul around like a rag doll earlier.  
  
EDDY: "Ugh....ow.."  
  
XIAOYU: "Oops! Hehe, sorry!"  
  
Xiaoyu giggled and took off. About a minute later she spotted a scrunched up figure against a tree. She hurried over and kneeled down. It was Yoshimitsu and he looked like he'd been beaten down by the mafia.  
  
XIAOYU: "Ooh, Yoshimitsu! Who beat you up?!"  
  
YOSHIMITSU: "Ugh.." *Blood dribbled down his mouth* "Kazama."  
  
XIAOYU: "Ooooh. Where'd he go?"  
  
Yoshimitsu groaned and pointed ahead, before he lost strength and dropped his arm.  
  
XIAOYU: "Oh, thank you! You should put a band-aid on that there!" *she touched a cut on his cheek*  
  
YOSHIMITSU: "Ow!"  
  
XIAOYU: "Oops! Sorry, hehe."  
  
Without another word, Xiaoyu took off in the direction Yoshimitsu pointed.  
  
Nina, hopped over a fallen tree and ran through the forest, after that only a little bit before she noticed her sister, Anna sprawled out on the floor(although she didn't remember her due to cryo-amnesia). She crouched down, grabbing the front of her dress and jerked her up.  
  
NINA: "You! Did Jin Kazama do this to you?!"  
  
ANNA: "Y-yes.."  
  
NINA: "Which way did he go!?"  
  
ANNA: "Ugh..I..d--"  
  
NINA: "Where?! Tell me or I'll--"  
  
Nina was cut off by the loud snap of a twig and looked up to see two burning red eyes glaring at her from the shadows. Her eyes widened and she drew her pistol to shoot whatever it was. But all she could do was scream as the beast came out at her. Red eyes, and giant wings is all she saw before she felt a hard impact, and slammed against a tree, and her vison went dark.  
  
Jin meanwhile had ran into Julia Chang.  
  
JULIA: "I must pass!" (She charged at him)  
  
JIN: "So must I..." (His eyes narrowed as he sprung up and twisted, slamming the sole of his foot into her face, forcing her to the ground)  
  
Julia coughed and scrambled to her feet. She screamed and threw a wild fist at Jin. He ducked, tripping her back on the ground. He rose back up and stepped away.  
  
JIN: "You'll stay down if you're smart.."  
  
As Jin watched her a voice spoke out behind him.  
  
VOICE: "That how your mama taught you to treat women, Kazama?"  
  
Jin glanced over his shoulder to see who it was. Hwoarang! He turned, to face him head on.  
  
JIN: "What do you want?"  
  
HWOARANG: "My rematch...."  
  
JIN: "A rematch you'll get then..."  
  
Hwoarang roared out in rage and ran at Jin. Jin narrowed his eyes and he, himself charged at Hwoarang. They closed distance quickly, ready to tear eachother's throats out. Hwoarang leapt, Jin leapt. Both kicking out with a foot at the other. In all this commotion, neither of them barely noticed the black shape, diving down at them from the trees, in the same pose as they were, it's red eyes burning like fire!  
  
And that's it for Chapter 3! Sorry for how it ended, and another apology if it's a little short, but I like to bring up suspense in readers. Please give any reviews you'd like. And give me reviews of perhaps what you think might happen in this scene with Jin, Hwoarang and the mysterious red eyed warrior. Feel free to guess who it is as well.  
  
Well until then, I'll see you all later. Watch out for Chapter 4: A more dangerous foe. 


	4. A more dangerous foe

Disclaimer: Namco owns it all  
  
Summary: Chapter 3 ended with Jin and Hwoarang beginning their rematch which was beginning to get interrupted by a mystery warrior. And now we continue....  
  
CHAPTER 4: A more dangerous foe.  
  
Hwoarang leapt. Jin leapt. Both kicking out with a foot at the other. In all this commotion, neither of them barely noticed the black shape, diving down at them from the trees, in the same pose as they were, it's read eyes burning like fire!  
  
Jin nearly collided with Hwoarang, when the warrior drove it's foot into the red headed warrior's face, knocking him into a tree. Jin's foot hit nothing, not even the warrior as he landed on the ground and twisted, looking at the scene. It was someone, something in a black cloak, scooping Hwoarang up from the ground.  
  
HWOARANG: "Ugh. You want some too?!"  
  
Jin watched as he threw a punch at the warrior. The warrior grabbed Hwoarang around the arm and drove his foot across the back of his head, then brought it back across his face, flattening him on the ground. Jin's eyes widened as he recognized the technique. 'Mishima-Ryu!' He thought. The warrior ceased it's attack and looked over it's shoulder at Jin, the hood hiding it's face but not it's eyes. They burned like red fire as they watched Jin.  
  
JIN: "Who are you?! Toshin?!"  
  
The figure tossed back it's head chuckling, and spoke. It's voice deep and menacing, and had almost a feint echoe to it.  
  
WARRIOR: "Hahahahaha. You assume too much Kazama. I saved you the trouble of fighting this pitiful fool. Keep note of this, for I assist you now. But you will feel my wrath in the future!"  
  
JIN: "Who are you!? Tell me or face me here!"  
  
The warrior cackled in it's menacing tone and leapt into the air. When it was just the size of a bird to Jin's view he noticed the cloak ripped off and came falling to the ground, as the figure did infact, fly off like a bird. The cloak floated to Jin's feet and he kneeled down to pick the pieces up and looked back up at the sky. The figure was gone, no idea where it went. He looked back ahead of him. The dojo wasn't that far away! He could run there in maybe ten minutes!  
  
XIAOYU: "Jin!"  
  
JIN: "Great..."  
  
Jin turned around to see Xiaoyu running towards him. She stopped infront of him, panting for breath, a hand on his chest. Jin looked at her hand then at her.  
  
JIN: "What do you want?"  
  
XIAOYU: "You beat up Yoshimitsu!"  
  
She said that with a big smile.  
  
JIN: "Yeah? I beat up Julia too..whoopee"  
  
Jin rolled his eyes. Xiaoyu giggled.  
  
XIAOYU: "Ooh and Hwoarang?"  
  
She pointed and Jin looked over his shoulder.  
  
JIN: "No...something else did."  
  
XIAOYU: "Ohhhh what?"  
  
JIN: "I don't know. Are you here to fight me? Or are you gonna leave me alone so I can continue."  
  
XIAOYU: "I don't wanna fight you. But, I'm not gonna let you reach your grandpa before me."  
  
JIN: "Oh really?"  
  
XIAOYU: "Really! Hehe"  
  
LAW: "Hey!"  
  
Xiaoyu turned around and Jin looked up, to see Forest and King running side by side at them.  
  
XIAOYU: "Wow, they look pissed."  
  
JIN: "No shit."  
  
LAW+KING: "AAAAAAARRRGGGHH"  
  
They charged at Jin and Xiaoyu with looks of anger on their faces. Jin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Xiaoyu by the back of her collar and jerked her behind him as he slid forward and swung his leg out, to kick King and Forest away to the side, into two trees.  
  
XIAOYU: "Wow, thanks."  
  
JIN: "You gonna talk, or save your own hide?"  
  
XIAOYU: "Oh right." (nods)  
  
KING: "C'mere, little girl!"  
  
XIAOYU: "Uh-oh"  
  
King lunged forward with a fist, missing Xiaoyu clearly, and instead catching a side kick square in the face. He staggered back and growled, swinging a foot out at her face. Xiaoyu crouched down and snapped her foot out, kicking his other leg from under him, then turned on her hands while he was in the air and drove both of her heels into his back, tossing him up more, then sprung up, going above him a little, and brought her fists together and slammed them into his chest, letting him collide with the floor.  
  
LAW: "Come on! WOOYA!"  
  
Forest threw a wave of martial arts kicks at Jin. Jin groaned in an annoyed tone, dodging each and every one of them. On the final kick, Jin caught it under his arm.  
  
JIN: "You're too clumsy..."  
  
And before Forest could think twice, Jin slapped his left foot across his face several times, then wrapped his other arm around his leg and spun, slamming him right into a tree, letting him fall.  
  
JIN: "Wasting my time.."  
  
He stepped forward and drove his foot into Forest's chest, sending him flying across the ground about two meters. (Like he does in Tekken 4). Snorting, he looked at Xiaoyu and King. She seemed distracted in fighting the professional wrestler. He shrugged and took off, hopping over Forest's fallen body and ran for the dojo with all he had. Nearing it he heard a horrible scream, followed by a monsterous roar.  
  
JIN: (Gasp) "Grandfather!"  
  
Jin reached the doors to the dojo and shoved them open, dashing down the narrow corridor, panting heavily. He came to the open combat room, where the challenger was supposed to face Heihachi. But it wasn't Heihachi he would face.  
  
JIN: "NO!"  
  
The monster, the beast, the murderer, Toshin, Ogre! It held his grandfather by the throat. Heihachi hung limply in it's grasp. It turned to look at Jin. It's fierery red eyes glaring at him. It's green skin added to it's horror. Clad in a golden armor like some old Elite Roman soldier. But Jin was not afraid. His fear had died the day it had killed his mother and set fire to his house. Now he was just filled with rage.  
  
JIN: "Toshin! God Of Fight! You're time is at hand! Face me and pay for your crimes against the Kazama family!"  
  
The creature, snorted and threw the body of Heihachi to the side, and turned to face Jin fully. Jin was filled with anger and hatred towards the monster, and he raised his fists in front of him, and ran at his sworn enemy. His feet slapped against the stone floor like claps of thunder during a storm. Toshin's large chest heaved with it's breaths and it calmly raised it's fists. Jin came closer and dove off the floor, flying at Toshin with a leaping sidekick. The battle had begun, and Jin swore to win it.  
  
The end of Chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Please send me some reviews. Don't think I sincerely hate Hwoarang, by the way lol. I'll make a fanfic focused on him if it helps me prove that. But I'll try to finish the story up in 2 more chapters if not 1. Sorry for it being so short, it's just how my ideas layed out. The next chapter is, Ch5: Survival Of The Fittest. 


	5. Survival Of The Fittest

Disclaimer: Namco owns Tekken. Did you know that? Yup.  
  
CHAPTER 5: Survival Of The Fittest.  
  
Jin dove with a leaping side kick at the creature. Ogre's eyes narrowed. The little fool thought he could defeat him? He grabbed Jin by the foot and used the boy's own momentum to throw him across the room like he was nothing. Jin slapped against the wall, the concrete tore at the flesh on his back and he hit the floor face down with a hard thud. He coughed and rose to one knee.  
  
JIN: "Toshin!!!!!"  
  
Jin got up to his feet and ran at Ogre, filled with a fire inside him. He drove his fist into the creature's chest, barely making a dent. He cursed under his breath and threw a fury of punches at him. His punches made a dull thud against Toshin's chest and the beast growled, snatching him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Jin looked at Toshin, his eyes glazed over in a daze from hitting the wall. Toshin sneered and glared into Jin's eyes.  
  
JIN: "You....recognize me...don't you..."  
  
TOSHIN: ".....Hajime..."(Hajime is Japanese for "Fight")  
  
Jin spat in his face. Toshin snorted and tossed Jin up in the air. 'Dear lord his strength is absolute!' Toshin twisted on his heel and slammed his foot into Jin's back, not really kicking him away, though the impact was immense, but more like catching him on the sole of his foot, and swung his leg down, slamming Jin down on the ground face down. Jin hit the ground with a hard snap. The beast raised it's foot ready to crush Jin's spine. Jin looked over his shoulder on the ground and saw this. He rolled out from under the foot just as it came down. The foot slammed against the ground and thundered like an earthquake. Jin grunted and drove his foot up into the groin of the creature. Ha! Yes! The creature roared and staggered back. Jin rose to his feet, chuckling madly and stepped forward, dropping to his knees, driving his fist into the creature's groin again. Jin rose quickly, driving his other fist into Toshin's face, his other hand extended and snapped into his throat. The creature coughed blood and grabbed it's throat. Jin hopped up and grabbed the front of it's head dress and pulled himself up fast, driving his knee into it's face, then shoved off with his foot, backflipping away as the creature tumbled to the floor. Jin landed in a crouch on one knee, panting. Sweat ran down his chest and back, dribbled down his face, matted his bangs to his forehead. A trail of blood ran down his mouth and he got up, waiting. Toshin sat up, keeping himself up with his hands. His head dress awkward on his head. He growled and ripped it off, throwing it aside. His long, thin, straight brown hair fell around his shoulder and behind his head, some strands in his face and he staggered to his feet. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, down is neck and chest.  
  
JIN: "You gonna do somethin' or just stand there and bleed?"  
  
The creature roared and charged at him. Jin growled and charged in return. He threw his fist at the beast but to his surprise the creature bent down under it and brought it's fist together, bringing them up and knocked Jin into the air. But Toshin caught him before he got too high and powerbombed him to the floor, flat on his back. Jin threw another kick for Toshin's 'weak-spot' as he proclaimed. But Ogre caught the foot and shoved it away, sending Jin into a backwards roll. As Jin came up he saw the monster running at him and twisting. He barely had time to dodge as Toshin landed a triple-roundhouse on him, knocking him to the floor again. "Jin!" He heard a voice call and glanced up to see Toshin look behind him.  
  
JIN: "Ling....n-No!"  
  
Xiaoyu had followed him to the temple dojo and was making her way for Toshin. And just as he feared, Toshin attacked, driving his heel into Xiaoyu's face, throwing her back into a wall. Jin started to scream in anguish but only choked out a groan of pain. His arm burned and he looked at the black scar on his arm. It was now a glowing red, like a fire inside him. He panted hard as a monsterous roar escaped him and he rose up fast. Toshin's head snapped back to him just in time as Jin uppercutted the beast with power of the Gods(an expression I use), and Toshin flew into the air and back, flames erupting from it's body as it came crashing down next to Heihachi's body. The flames distinguished as it weakly started to rise. Jin screamed in rage and ran forward. He blocked an oncoming punch by the beast with no trouble and decked the monster in the chest, flames surrounding his fist. His vison went red as he continued his massacre, throwing a fury of hook punches across the Ogre's face, spraying blood to all sides, even on him. To finish it off he yelled out, leaping off the ground and twisted, snapping his foot out across Toshin's face. The beast made a complete turn as it lost it's footing and tumbled to the floor, blood covering it's battered face and chest. Jin landed in a crouch, panting as his vision returned to normal, the burning on his arm ceased and his attention snapped to Xiaoyu.  
  
JIN: "Ling!"  
  
He ran over to her and slid to his knees, pulling her into his arms.  
  
JIN: "......Oh god....Ling.."  
  
Xiaoyu groaned softly, opening her eyes.  
  
XIAOYU: "Jin..." (smiles)  
  
JIN: "Ling!" (smiles in disbelief)  
  
XIAOYU: "You won?"  
  
JIN: "I avenged my mother...yeah..."  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes suddenly went wide and she pointed past Jin.  
  
XIAOYU: "Jin! Look!"  
  
JIN: "What?"  
  
Jin looked back, following the aim of her finger. His eyes widened in surprise and he gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes!  
  
And we'll continue later with Chapter 6. That is if I get some reviews finally. As far as I've checked I've only gotten reviews on "A Very Odd Birthday." I'd really like some reviews on this one. Unless I do, I won't put Chapter 6 up. 


	6. Final Round and Climax

Disclaimer: Tekken is Namco's. Not mine. But god I wish ;.;  
  
CHAPTER 6: "Final Round!" and the Climax.  
  
JIN: "Impossible!"  
  
Jin stared in shock as Toshin began to rise in a sitting position, a violet light surrounding his body.  
  
JIN: "Ling get out of here!"  
  
XIAOYU: "I'm not leaving!"  
  
JIN: "Get out of here now! I'm not gonna let you get hurt!"  
  
Xiaoyu's eyes became teary as she got up and started backing out down the tunnel with a limp. Jin rose, ignoring the pain his body was in, not looking at the blood running down his mouth. His gaze stayed on Toshin who roared and reached down, scooping Heihachi up in his hand.  
  
JIN: "What are you doing?!"  
  
Not a moment too later than Jin said that, he was almost blinded by an explosion of white light. He threw an arm over his eyes until the light ceased, then lowered his arm to observe. Before him stood a new creature, larger than Toshin, covered in fur with horns of the devil atop it's head, the wings of a demon on it's back opening wide. It's arms, no it's arm flexed it's clawed hand. The other was nothing but a large python, hissing and snapping in Jin's direction.  
  
JIN: "YOU! You're the murderer!"  
  
True Toshin roared at him and began marching towards him. Jin ran in a fit of rage at the monster and leapt high into the air. To his shock, Toshin leapt up at the last second, hovering above him and opened it's mouth, spewing out a stream of fire which engulfed Jin's body.  
  
XIAOYU: "JIN!"  
  
Xiaoyu stood at the entry of the room watching, but to her surprise, Jin emerged from the flames, unscarred, throwing his foot into Toshin's jaw, knocking it back into the wall. Jin landed in a crouch at the head of the fallen Toshin and wasted not even a second. He swung up his foot and brought it down, shattering the skull of the beast instantly, a quick death yes but it satisfied Jin to see the beast die. Jin watched the body twitch as the rush of footsteps came in behind him. All of a sudden the body sprouted a white glow and exploded into a fury of white spheres, resembling a swarm of dragonflies. He smiled lightly and turned to see the source of the footsteps now. To his surprise it was a Tekken Force Squad. He gasped, seeing their weapons out and aimed on him.  
  
JIN: "Wait, what are you-"  
  
Was all he was able to get out of him before they opened fire, the bullets ripping into him, sending him to the floor on his back. He groaned, coughing and heard a scream. He turned weakly to watch Xiaoyu being held back by a Tekken trooper. Then he heard a voice, a familiar laugh. He looked to see Heihachi up and about, walking over, holding a gun in his hand.  
  
JIN: "Grandfather."  
  
HEIHACHI: "Silence, boy!"  
  
And he raised the gun, shooting Jin in the chest. Jin cried out and his head fell back, his raised arms slapping against the floor, but he was still conscious.  
  
HEIHACHI: "Hahahahahaha."  
  
Jin coughed, watching them.  
  
HEIHACHI: "Bring him...and get rid of her.."  
  
The soldier dragged Xiaoyu away from the dojo, and Jin groaned, passing out.  
  
Jin woke up but didn't open his eyes. He hurt too much. He heard a helicopter engine, dangerously close, and felt a breeze on his face. With his eyes closed the face of a monster appeared in front of him. Toshin!? No, not Toshin. Something else. This face more human, with a deep violet face. He didn't see the mouth, just from the bridge of the nose up.  
  
JIN: "Who are you?"  
  
FACE/VOICE: "I am the being known as Devil"  
  
JIN: "..Devil?"  
  
DEVIL: "Yes.."  
  
JIN: "I've heard of you.."  
  
DEVIL: "I know"  
  
JIN: "What do you want with me?"  
  
DEVIL: "To save you"  
  
JIN: "What?"  
  
DEVIL: "Just reach out."  
  
Jin groaned, but out stretched a hand as he opened his eyes, feeling himself lifted. His eyes gazed up to the sneering face of Heihachi. His eyes went wide as Heihachi growled.  
  
HEIHACHI: "See you in Hell boy!"  
  
Heihachi laughed aloud and threw his arms out, Jin flailed his arms about as he fell from the helicopter. Just as he began to scream he felt himself being lifted again and looked up once more. He was being carried through the air by the creature in his vision.  
  
JIN: "Devil?!"  
  
DEVIL: "Yes."  
  
JIN: "What do you want with me? Why do you want to save me?"  
  
DEVIL: "It's a long story."  
  
JIN: "Well I'm flying through the air, why don't you enlighten me."  
  
Devil chuckled.  
  
DEVIL: "Why, of course."  
  
And off they flew. The demon spirit of Kazuya, carrying off Jin. And it wasn't for another two years, that they were ever seen again.  
  
Well, BAM! That's it. Jin's Quest has come to an end. I hope you all have enjoyed it and my style of writing. You will see more writing of mine as ideas come, please send some final reviews on what you think. Sayonara and Domo Arigatou. 


End file.
